The purpose of the project is 1) to investigate the prevalence of hyperactive children with learning and behavior problems in school, and to estimate the incidence of referral of hyperactive children to physicians, 2) to identify individual, school and familial factors associated with identification and diagnosis of hyperactivity and the selection of treatment alternative, 3) to detail medical characteristics of hyperactive children, 4) to assess the interaction of attitudes of parents, school personnel and children in the selection of treatment, 5) to measure the proportion of unique and joint contributions of a number of factors about a child, his home and school to the prediction of the outcome of this treatment, and 6) to develop assessment procedures for evaluating treatment outcome. This work is not centered on an investigation of pharmacological effect; rather, it is aimed at assessing the relationship of a comprehensive set of contributing factors including attitudes held by parents, teachers, physicians and children to the identification of hyperactivity and to the selection and efficacy of alternative treatment approaches including drug management. The project, if funded, will result in investigations of the potential value of several possible techniques for classroom evaluation of the effectiveness of the treatment regimen. As an important, more long range result, the work of the proposed project will lay the groundwork for a later study of the prescribed drugs. It is the judgment of the present investigators that a school-based investigation of these variables and of treatment effect offers an opportunity not present in medically-oriented research on psychopharmacological effects.